Everyone-Beth Conflict
This page discusses the conflict between Beth(HDNY2, from Season Four) and Everyone! Alejandro Near the beginning, Alejandro was visibly annoyed by Beth's repetive commenting. But now, after she returned, the two have stayed somewhat of friends. Bridgette Beth can be annoying at times but she's okay... so give her a chance people!! Cody Cody has a very extensive Conflict with Beth that has seemed to be somewhat resolved. However, after Harold quit to give Cody a shot...Beth showed her dislke for Cody because she said that "He was voted off and should've been eliminated. She also told the entire team of Heroes to, if they lose, Vote out Cody! This was the cause of his elimination later. However, Cody and Beth seemed to have resolved their conflict. Courtney Beth si Courtney s-au urat de multa vreme.Courtney s-a gandit cum sa reactioneze cand va fi eliminata Beth.Apoi Beth a tras cu urechea si a pretins sa fie prietene.Apoi Courtney spus in confesionale ca Beth se foloseste de ea asa ca si Courtney sa se foloseasca de Beth. Darcy Were freinds but Beth kept being annoying and commeting and commenting!!! your in the AfterMath!! STAY THERE!!! She never shuts up when it needs to!! doesn't know anything going on and acts like she does!! Just stay out of it you Idiot!!>:( DJ DJ, in Season 4. Had somewhat of a comment with beth. He was clearly annoyed by her comments on the channel after she had been eliminated in the leaked TDR Exclusive: Someone Hates Beth. DJ has shown much more conflict with Beth recently when he returned. They have ha spats at each other throughout the season, but otherwise, they are what you would call Frenemies. Duncan Duncan had no conflict with Beth what so ever until she returned, there was an alliance that tried to get rid of her including Duncan, and succeeded. Beth found out about the alliance and knew about Duncan, Duncan and Beth are now enemies. Eva Ezekiel Ezekiel had a conversation with TDAfan4 in which he stated he wants Beth gone IMMEDIATELY!! He was clearly annoyed with Beth, he has made no more conflict since his elimination. Geoff Geoff has a fairly large conflict with Beth. Many conversations where he makes fun of Beth by tellling jokes like the one between him and Cody Geoff- How old is Beth again? Cody- 4 Geoff- Okay Cody- XD Gwen friends :D Harold I won't even get into this....too much writing Heather Sorry girl but you are plain up ANNOYING!! Izzy Even though Izzy and Beth are friends outside of the game (NOT IRL), Izzy has posted a few comments on the channel that weren't exactly friendly Saying like "Guys just don't pay attention...who cares a D*mn what Beth says. Otherwise Izzy and Beth have been somewhat of friends. Izzy won the Special Reward Challange and chose to bring back Beth, in Beth's first episode back, Izzy gave her his hidden immunity! But he did seem very angry at Beth for just getting eliminated in the episode after that. Justin Beth si Justin se inteleg bine :d. Katie Don't even get me started on this...this....."Thing"!!!! LeShawna Lindsay Beth is just so effing annoying!! she needs to leave me the hell alone!! Get a fricken life Beth and stop talking shit about me!! Noah Owen Sadie Sierra Trent Trent's had no conflicts what so ever, he seriously doesn't see why everyone hates her, yeah sure she was mean, and a little catty, but we all get that way... don't get me wrong i hate people who do that... but seriously i think that she's fine... WHATEVER... he could care less. Tyler I vote for Team Harold!! I don like beth Category:Annoying Category:Stupid Category:Idiot Category:Beth